September
by Irrevocably
Summary: "She then asked, 'Do you believe in fate Julian'" A snowbert oneshot, involving a fate with lots of spilled coffee.


_Hey guys! Small explanation, this is prompt picked from a 'prompt pool', if you will, from some of the snowbert writers here at fanfic. Go check out our forum!_

* * *

 _September 3_ _rd_ _2015_

The counter was sticky, the barrister couldn't make any orders right, and I'd been standing here for 12 minutes waiting for one sip of sanity. God, I thought, what had I done to deserve this?

I would say to myself that the day likely couldn't get any worse, but alas, it was only 7:45 in the morning. Well 7:45 and 36 seconds... 37... 38... 39... you get the idea. My point is that there was still time. There was always time.

I looked around the coffee house as I impatiently awaited my tall white with an extra shot. A woman was sitting at a table in the far corner, talking loudly over her mobile phone as papers were spread out in front of her. She was a regular at this time talking loudly despite knowing that it was the early morning rush, which meant that the spike in volume was catastrophic, what with the coffee machine at full speed and a room full of people. So of course, like what any insane person would do, this woman just speaks at an even louder volume to who ever was on the other end of the line. The poor soul that had to listen to her every day, I almost felt bad.

Almost.

"It's just so devastating. My bank has gone belly up. I mean, what am I supposed to do now? Oh, and did you here about George? Third wife just left him. I know, I know, such a shame really. Well I mean-"

Why do people insist on talking about private affairs over the phone? There was only so much I could handle at this time in the morning, and phone lady was not one of them. Thankfully, at last, my name was called.

I picked up my order (finally) and felt the shock of my life as when I turned around to head out, my body collided into another's, squishing the Styrofoam cup that had moments before held my precious, life giving coffee in (not only is Styrofoam not good for the environment, its also a piece of shit too! Who would have guessed?). The hot coffee trailed down my shirt, as well as some sort of Danish that the person had been holding (blueberry, maybe?).

This was it. I was 29 and about to have a stroke. A fucking Styrofoam cup at 7:46 in the morning had put me over the edge. "You've got to be bloody joking m-"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Here, let me get you a napkin." A perky yet deeply apologetic voice began speaking a mile a minute as the body that the voice belonged too went flailing about the coffee shop for napkins.

All right, the stroke was put on hold. Now, I'm not one for sentimental crap, if I'm being perfectly honest. I don't believe in love at first, or those fairy-tale endings, or ' _forever_ ', but goddamn, when my eyes finally adjusted to the brunette in front of me I couldn't help but feel something. Like _this_ was somehow a big moment.

"No, no. It's fine, really." I heard myself saying.

"No, I've ruined your shirt. Oh god. Here," The woman frantically dabbed a napkin into my stained shirt (of course I'd put on a white shirt that morning) as she simultaneously dug around in her bag with her free hand. "I have stain removing spray somewhere in here."

"No really, it-its fine. Ju-Julian. I'm, ahem, Julian." Wow, smooth Albert. Real fucking smooth.

"Ahuh!" The woman said triumphantly as she pulled out antibacterial wipes. "I knew I had it in here somewhere!"

"I was under the impression you were looking for stain remover?" I must have been looking extremely confused, because suddenly the brunette was blinking back at me as she tried to form an explanation.

"Stain remover? You likely have a third degree burn. Putting stain remover on that would be begging for disaster." She said, pulling me over to an empty seat.

"Right." I replied dumbly. For the first time during this whole ordeal the woman was still, and suddenly I realised how beautiful her eyes were. Big and deep brown, just like the coffee stain.

I don't think a coffee stain could make me feel the way I did right now though.

The woman began unbuttoning my shirt, and for some reason I felt extremely anxious about it. Quickly I was snapped out of my trance. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"Well I can't assess the damage and help over a piece of clothing, now can I?" She said, continuing on. "This doesn't seem too bad."

"Right." I replied again, relaxing slightly. She had the coldest hands.

Delicately she wiped around the area, making sure not to apply too much pressure. As I was starting to feel a little awkward, just sitting there as she intently went about helping me, suddenly she pulled out a GIANT first aid kit out of her handbag. No joke, it was exactly like 10 clowns exiting a small clown car. "Either you're a doctor or you get into trouble a lot."

"Oh god, where are my manners? I'm Caitlin." She stuck out her hand, letting the antibacterial wipe drop to the floor. "Dr Caitlin Snow. And you'd be surprised how true both those suggestions are."

"I'm Julian Albert. I'm apart of the CCPD crime scene investigation unit. I'm a meta human specialist."

This seemed to spike some interest in her. She narrowed her eyes, clearly studying me. "Oh, _you're_ Julian." She finally said, returning to her first aid kit for something.

"Uh... yes. Have you heard of me?" I looked over her once again, trying to recall if I'd ever seen her before at all. No, no definitely not. I'd surely remember her.

"I work at STAR Labs, your co worker Barry occasionally asks us to work cases with him." She explained.

I felt my eyes narrow. Of course that moral bending slacker knew a brilliantly beautiful doctor. "Ah yes. Allen. I'm sure he has nothing but lovely thoughts to spread about me." I said sarcastically.

"Right." Caitlin imitated, pulling out some square Band-Aids to lie over the burn. Obviously there wasn't much else to say about Allen. "Sorry for spilling coffee on you. And squishing a Danish into your white shirt."

"Quite alright." I replied. As I said this, I suddenly realised she too had Danish squished into her shirt. A big blue stain sat across the bottom of it. The more I stared at it, the more it looked like a bicycle.

"I was just in a rush this morning." She further explained absentmindedly as she placed the Band-Aid on my chest.

"You didn't have to do all this." I said. Just then I began noticing some people in the coffee house subtly watching us.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I burned you and then didn't help?" Caitlin smiled, packing up her kit and miraculously fitting it back into her handbag with ease. Magic. "You're going to want to change that tonight. Just make sure you keep it clean, it should go away within two days."

"Thank you." I said as I buttoned up my shirt. "Can I buy you a coffee for all the trouble?"

"Oh, no, it was no trouble at all, I should really buy you the coffee." She said. Quickly she got up and made a beeline for the counter. Caitlin turned back and asked, "How do you like it?"

"White. Extra shot." I called.

"Got it."

Suddenly I heard the noise of jitters for the first time since I'd had the coffee spilled on me. Mostly everyone had lost interest in what was happening. Phone lady was discussing a mole she had to have checked by a doctor later on today.

"Alright so," Caitlin returned a moment later with two coffees to-go style, sliding one over the table-top as she sat across from me. "White, extra shot. I like mine the same but with two sugars. Sorry again for the mess."

"Sorry to take time out of your day. Really, you didn't have to do all that." I checked the time. I was definitely late for work.

"All in a days work my friend. Well, not the spilling hot coffee all over you part. But the medical attention part." She rambled, waving her hands around as she spoke. I found this all very adorable.

"Well thank you again." I nodded, getting up as she did.

"Quite alright." She replied with a smile, holding out her hand for me to shake. "I hope all goes well with Barry today."

"He's going to have quite a lot to say about my tardiness." I said with slight dread, despite the small smile on my face. For the amount of times I'd commented on his absence at work, he was about to have a fantastic time this morning when I finally arrived.

"You know what, I actually was on my way to see him, do you mind if I walk with you? I promise I won't spill anymore coffee on you." She joked, heading for the door.

"Yes, yes absolutely." I stumbled, opening the door for her with a dopey grin.

Maybe this day wasn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

 _October 22_ _nd_ _2015_

This time I saw it coming. Did I move out of the way? No. No, I did not.

Last time the coffee had been accidentally bumped into me, this time it was flying in the air, a brunette woman stumbling over her feet behind the cup, watching in slow motion. As the cup spun in the air, edging its way closer to me, coffee flying in all directions, I braced myself for impact and moved my own coffee out of harms way. What? Its better that I get impacted than risk the safety of my coffee. There are only so many coffee deaths a man can witness before he goes insane.

Just like before as the Styrofoam cup hit my chest the lid exploded, leaving hot coffee trailing down my shirt. Again, it was a white shirt.

Goddamn it.

"Oh my god, Julian!" Caitlin squealed in shock. "I'm sorry!"

"I would say this would be a funny coincidence, but I'm starting to think you are out to burn me alive with coffee." I joked, bumping my hand with hers at the napkin dispenser. Again her hands were so cold.

"If it wasn't so delicious I'd stop drinking it after this moment. But it's just too good." Caitlin gave me an apologetic smile, once again dabbing away at my shirt frantically. "Soon you'll have to just buy these shirts on my tab."

"You'll likely be in debt soon from all the coffee replacements as well." I smirked, somewhat happy that it was the same doctor that had spilled coffee on me again and not a complete stranger.

"Addiction does cause financial stress." She played along, once again dragging me over to a table and grabbing out her giant first aid kit.

"So you just... carry that around all day long?" I asked, pointing towards the red and white bag. It seemed somewhat ridiculous, I mean, how often does a doctor need a first aid kit in their handbag? Don't they have a room full of medical supplies in their office?

"Oh sweet, innocent Julian. You have no idea how many times I need this in a day." Caitlin smiled knowingly as she rummaged around. Somewhere behind us phone lady was discussing something about her dogs vet bill. "It's always good to be prepared."

I chuckled, looking towards my own bag. I now packed a spare shirt in there, folded strategically of course so that the creases in the shirt would be hidden under my suit jacket. Being prepared was never a bad thing.

Now as she unbuttoned my shirt, her tone of voice changed. "You look good, have you been working out?"

Was she... flirting with me?

* * *

 _January 2_ _nd_ _2016_

I stood in the home wares section, having stared for a good 5 minutes at a silver coffee machine priced reasonably at $90. I debated internally whether I really needed it or not.

Positive: it was shiny.

Negative: it was too big for my kitchen counter and I'd have to rearrange where the toaster goes.

Positive: I'd save money on coffee.

Negative... I wouldn't see her anymore.

I decided I didn't need it. At least, not today.

* * *

 _March 31_ _st_ _2016_

It was hot outside. _Very_ hot.

So of course, phone lady was complaining about the heat.

"I almost fainted yesterday. Who knows what could have happened? I could of hit my head on the way down and died! And the sweat! Oh my, the sweat! I'm sure I'm dying of dehydration!"

I turned to glance at her whilst waiting in line at the coffee house, shaking my head as I saw her taking up 3 tables during peak hour with all her paperwork she had disregarded. Also, she had a litre bottle of water in front of her with half of it gone. So much for dehydrating.

"I know, it's so rude." A familiar voice said behind me, a slight disgust evident in her tone.

"Caitlin! Are you here to spill coffee on me again?" I joked, turning around to see the doctor looking gorgeous in a blue tight dress.

Caitlin laughed good naturedly, punching me lightly in the arm. "I'm pretty sure I'd get banned if I made the staff here have to clean up coffee off the floor again."

"Next!" The barrister called from the counter. I stepped forward, smiling at the barrister. Today was going to be a good day.

"Two tall whites with extra shots in both. And can one also have two sugars please. That's still how you like it, right?" I turned to Caitlin, seeing slight shock appear over her face.

"Wow, you have a great memory. Yes, that's how I still take it." She smiled graciously.

"Was that to-go sir?" The barrister asked.

Just as I was about to answer, Caitlin stepped in. "No, we'll be dining here. Thank you."

"No problem. That's $8.60 sir." I handed over my cash, glancing at Caitlin.

"You have time before work right?" She asked with a hopeful expression. How could I say no when she looked at me like that?

"For you, I've always got time."

* * *

 _April 5_ _th_ _2016_

The kiss was unexpected and rushed, leaving both of us shocked in the street. Later on in the night, all I could remember was how her lips had tasted sweet.

What had we been discussing beforehand anyway? I couldn't even remember anymore. All I knew was that we were getting closer and closer to her door, and I so didn't want the night to end yet. And so I leant in quickly, closing my eyes and hoping I hadn't overstepped. I mean, she did like me that way, right?

I took a step back a second later, finding myself apologising. "Uh, sorry. Couldn't help myself I guess."

Caitlin's expression of mild shock slowly passed into a small smile. She took my hands delicately and took a step forward, filling the pace between us that I'd just created. "Did you want to come upstairs for coffee?"

Her twinkling brown eyes suggested something else, something much bigger than a cup of coffee.

* * *

 _April 6_ _th_ _2016_

"Good morning." A voice beside me whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. It was Caitlin, running her cool hands through my hair and smiling softly. God, she was beautiful.

"Morning." I roughly replied, trying my best to wake up and live in this moment. This was one of those moments I'd remember forever.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked softly.

"I don't think I've ever slept better." I said honestly, making her grin. "You?"

"Amazing." She said simply. I watched as Caitlin seemed to hesitate for a moment, seemingly finally deciding on something as she leant over and kissed me. God, her lips were so soft.

"What time is it?" I asked dreadfully.

Caitlin turned her head, checking her phone on the bedside table. "6:42."

I groaned, thinking about the trek from Caitlin's house to mine, getting ready, and then to the office. "I have to go to work."

"Me too." She replied sadly as she absentmindedly trailed her fingers now across my chest. I had to admit, it was the small details about Caitlin's being that fascinated me the most. I'd noticed that she always fidgeted her hands, somehow finding comfort in the sense of feeling. Her hands were always on me, always moving, always searching for warmth, I'd gathered. Now Caitlin kissed me again, saying, "I'm so glad you stayed over last night."

"How could I possibly leave you?" I asked. I brushed aside a loose strand of hair that hung over her face and cupped her cheek. I'd give anything to wake up next to her each day. How was this morning even possible? It felt too good to be true. "Am I dreaming?"

"If it were a dream we wouldn't have to go to work. This feels pretty damn close to magic though." Caitlin replied. Her index finger was tracing light circles on my chest, right where she'd first spilt coffee on me all those months ago. She then asked, "Do you believe in fate Julian?"

I took a moment, deciding to answer honestly. "I didn't believe in fate creating good events."

"Didn't?" Caitlin clarified, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I didn't..." I smiled softly at her, feeling a sudden need to kiss her. "But that was before you."

* * *

 _September 13_ _th_ _2016_

It had gone up in price from when I'd last seen it. Still, at $110, why wouldn't you grab it?

"It's kind of romantic right? Now I can spill coffee on you at home." Caitlin laughed as she plugged in the coffee machine to the socket at the wall, putting up her hands triumphantly as the light on the machine went green.

"Our first purchase in our new apartment. I will say it is fitting." I grabbed out two large mugs from the overhead cupboards, placing them down on the bench. "Should I just walk around without a shirt? I mean, I don't want to get anymore stained."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows and smirked suggestively at me, unbuttoning my shirt slowly. "You should probably just not wear pants at all while you're at it. I mean, you don't want your pants to get dirty."

"Mmm, you make some good points." I pulled her in at the waist, leaning her up against the bench. It was mornings like this I lived for when the sun was beaming through the window and the whole world seemed brighter. It was always brighter with Caitlin. God I loved her.

"You should probably take your underwear off too. You know, just as a precaution." She added, a cheeky smile spreading across her face as she pushed off my shirt. Quickly it was discarded on the floor as her hands went south towards my belt buckle.

"Well if that's what the doctor thinks is best." I grinned too, resting my hands at the back of her neck as I leant down to kiss her. I then pulled away, trying my best to look thoughtful. "You know, I'm worried about your clothes too. They could just as easily get stained."

Caitlin laughed gleefully as I picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed me again as I carried her to our bedroom. As I laid her down on our bed, I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars that I was here with her right now. Not that I ever used to believe in lucky stars. Well, that was before Caitlin though. "I'm so glad I met you."

The statement caught her off guard as her grin faltered. Instead she smiled faintly, reaching up and slipping her hands into mine. Lately I'd found myself longing for the soft cool feeling of her hands. As she pulled me down on top of her she lovingly whispered, "Likewise."

And to think, this all started with a spilled cup of coffee.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So that was the coffee prompt suggested by a very fantastic person here, ihateeverythingandbody. I hope I did it some justice, and I hope all you readers enjoy and maybe even participate in our monthly promptathon! So far its been really fun! I can't wait to write another!**


End file.
